


Estella Adore

by Azar



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For the first time in his life, he knew what it meant to adore someone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estella Adore

**Author's Note:**

> Pure sap. Probably a cliche or several too, but this is what came to me. *g* I think the title translates as "to adore the star" but I've never formally studied Latin, so please feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. :-) Written for the "Challenge in a Can" at the Linguistics Database. My words were: Dorothy, adore, finger

The first time he saw her, he'd felt like Dorothy, plunked down in the middle of Oz. Journeying at warp speed through the cosmos became a walk around the block compared to that unfamiliar territory. The difference was, he knew he didn't want to go back home to Kansas. Or Oklahoma or Texas or even Earth. Not alone, anyway. If he left her out here, among the stars, he'd leave his soul with her. He knew that with absolute conviction.

For the first time in his life, he knew what it meant to adore someone. To be utterly and completely devoted to this person in his arms.

"Hey." Hoshi's quiet voice broke into his thoughts, and he looked down into her bottomless, smiling brown eyes. "Isn't someone supposed to be sleeping?"

Trip blushed, fond eyes dropping to where their daughter's tiny fist wrapped firmly around his pinkie. "She won't let go of my finger."


End file.
